The invention is based on a method of operating a microprocessor that can be switched by a signal at one input from an inactive to an active operating state. WO 91/02303 discloses a wake-up circuit arrangement for a microprocessor which switches a microprocessor that has been switched with the aid of external signals into an inactive operating state back into an active operating state. For each input signal, a separate input circuit is required. The input circuits decouple the individual inputs from one another and ensure defined loads at each one of the inputs.
It is the object of the invention to provide a particularly easily implemented method of operating a microprocessor which can be switched from an inactive to an active operating state by a signal at one input.